


Part II

by pkfb269



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Crowley/OFC is historical, F/M, Magic Powers, Pregnancy, Rebounds, Sadness, Smut, Tattoos, Time Travel, Witches, angel grace, missing child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkfb269/pseuds/pkfb269
Summary: This is a continuation of my Crowley fanfic, The Man In Black story. Emma (OFC) is a human with mysterious powers, she got into a relationship with the demon King of Hell, Crowley, however things ended badly. Emma was kidnapped and held for a year, at the time she was pregnant with Crowley's child, and the child is now missing. Emma is hunting with Sam, Dean and Cas to figure out what happened to the child before Crowley gets there first.I suggest buckling your seeatbelts for this one, I've gone crazy.





	1. One

**-Crowley-**

It had all begun with a motel room, a seemingly benign and utterly drab little motel room. That's where Crowley first saw her, sleeping peacefully under the light of the moon. If Crowley was adept at understanding his emotions, he would say that that's where he fell in love. Completely and irrevocably in love with a human woman named Emma Mills. The enigma. The mystery. The flirtatious, confident and strong woman that he'd coveted from the second he lay eyes on her sleeping in the motel room. 

Here he was, in a motel room once again. Looking down on her sleeping form. Once again. Watching her as she breathed softly through parted pink lips, with blonde hair scattered across the pillow around her, with delicate fingers resting on the pillow next to her, her trademark chipped, dark nail polish on her fingernails. He thought about that night he had found her sleeping in a room with Sam Winchester slumbering in the next room. He thought about the questions that he had had then; what colour were her eyes, how soft was her flesh, how silken were those blonde locks? All those questions whose answers he now knew intimately. All those other details that he had learned about her that now haunted his every second. The taste of her flesh. The passion and desire that burned within her. The soft pink glow of her cheeks as she basked in the glow of climax.

He felt the pang in his chest as he remembered those times. Oh, how he ached to reach out and touch her, to take hold of her slim body and pull her into an embrace, to kiss her, to lick her, to taste her. He remembered the last conversation they had. He had been so angry. He had wanted to hurt her. He'd called her a  _whore_. He'd left. He'd thrown himself into his work, into getting hell back in order. It had been hard work, in fact it had seemed almost impossible at times, but he acted ruthlessly and mercilessly. He'd thrown all of his anger into his work and eventually he had succeeded. He ruled once more with a ferocity he nor hell had never known before. His demons feared him so much that they wouldn't take a single step out of line. 

Emma sighed in her sleep as she rolled over onto her side. She always did roll around in her sleep, tossing and turning right into the small hours. The covers were wrapped around her legs and had slipped down when she turned. Crowley now had a view of the soft flesh of her hips and the black lace panties she wore at the top of her pale thighs. He didn't notice his hand moving until it was too late, his fingertips softly caressing her thigh. As he realised what he was doing, he felt the pain twist in his chest. "Bollocks" he hissed into the night and vanished. 

 

**-Emma-**

I woke up alone, the sheets tangled around me again. The nightmares only plagued me every once in a while so at least I was feeling rested this time, but rested was the only positive that I was feeling. As the haziness of sleep left my brain everything hit me at once. I pushed my hair from my face as I remembered all the men I had slept with and robbed. I remembered how hurt and angry Crowley was when I told him. I pushed him away with my actions because I knew I'd already failed him. I knew the instant that I found out I was pregnant that I had failed Crowley and my spiralling began right at that moment. I grew up as an orphan, for god's sakes, I'd only make a shit mother and that was proved when I lost the baby. I didn't even know if the child was alive. I rested my head in my hands and the tears flowed once again. Crying was all I seemed to do these days. I'd sabotaged a relationship with a man who worshipped me. I'd gotten some kind of weird magical powers. I'd gotten pregnant. I'd gotten captured. I didn't know what happened to my baby. I cried and I cried.

I let the tears flow until there were no more left and then I went to the motel bathroom and washed my face. I was alone this time. I had needed space from Sam and Dean because they just looked at me like I was damaged. I couldn't take their pity any more so I got my own motel room. We were tracking down a witch who was supposed to hold a spell book, the spell book was supposed to contain a way to restore lost memories. We were going to use this spell on me so that we could learn what had happened to me in the year that I was gone so that I could find my baby before Crowley did. I got dressed and packed up my stuff and left the motel room, meeting Sam, Dean and Castiel in the parking lot. 

"Morning." Was it just me or was Dean's voice getting deeper and deeper by the day? I smirked to myself, grateful for the distraction to my self pity.

"Morning boys." My voice cracked a little. 

"Hey, you ok?" Sam, of course it was Sam. He knew the signs that I'd been crying. The crack in my voice, the slight pink rash around my cheekbones that wont fade for another few hours yet, my dry lips from dehydration. 

"Nope. But thats what we're working on so please, no sympathy." And the words I didn't say out-loud.  _I don't deserve it._

Dean, bringer of breakfasts, lived up to the title I had given him as he waved a styrofoam cup at me. For the first time that day, I smiled and took my tea.

"Let's go burn us a witch." I announced to our little group and threw my bag into the Impala. 

I wasn't unaware of the irony of the situation.  This had all begun with a witch hunt. We were hunting an amulet said to be in the possession of a witch, it turned out that Crowley had put Sam and Dean on the case and that's where I first laid eyes on him. He had me hooked from the start, that power and the ego, the air of self confidence bordering on arrogance, that smug smirk that never seemed to leave his face, the way that every sentence he spoke with that gravelly, seductive voice was laced with sexual innuendo. 

Arriving at the witches place was fairly quick. We stalked up to her house and completed a perimeter check for traps and other exits. Once we were satisfied that we had the advantage we entered the house with guns, loaded with witch killing bullets, cocked and ready. Castiel remained outside, watching for any unexpected visitors and being our backup in case things went wrong. Sam discovered the witch first, she was in her living room reading a book. I almost felt a pang of guilt as she almost looked so innocent, so peaceful. Almost. She was a witch and we had done our research. She had a thing for teenage boys therefore she was a monster and we were doing humanity a favour by putting her down. Sam crept up behind her while Dean flanked him on the left, myself on the right. Sam got right up to her and placed the gun against her head. She placed both hands up in the air in defeat, book still in hand, and arose, slowly, from her seat. She turned at Sam's command and now facing us and seeing the exact predicament that she was currently in. 

Dean demanded her spell book, but she stuttered, trying to throw us off as she threw the book at Dean and smacking Sam's gun out of his hand. She attempted to run for something on a shelf against the wall, but I took her out with an energy ball in the back. She was merely unconscious as she slumped to the ground, but Dean recovered and put a bullet in her brain. We spent the next half hour searching the house for anything that remotely resembled a spell book. We found two books that were our potential prize, we took them both and headed towards the Impala to grab some kerosene to burn the witch's body. We stayed, the four of us making sure the witch was fully burned and watched the fire die out, but there was nothing on Earth nor in heaven or hell that would prepare us for what happened next. 

A blinding flash of light filled the immediate area. We all had to close their eyes and shield ourselves with hands and arms to protect against temporary blindness. There was a hard thud followed by a loud, long groan. In quick succession a second thud and a grunt, then a mewl of pain. The light died away and the when we opened our eyes, we were shocked to discover two girls laying in the dirt in front of us, winded and clutching themselves in pain.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are the mystery visitors who magically appeared at the Team Free Will's feet?

The two girls were writhing slowly in the dirt, clearly the fall from  _wherever_ had hurt them. One of the girls had bleached blonde hair with dark roots, it was long and loose. She was wearing an oversized, army green parka jacket with fur on the hood, black jeans and black boots. She had a grey shoulder bag that had gotten twisted around her arm during the fall and a green rucksack had landed in the dirt next to her. Bleach blonde was trying to stand up, but pain in her leg prevented her from doing so, so she resigned to simply sitting on the ground with her legs spread out in front of her as she tried to catch her breath while surveying the area before her eyes landed on the group. The other girl had dark blonde hair which was tied back in a loose pony tail. She wore a black leather, waist-length jacket and navy blue jeans with camel coloured boots. She also had a green rucksack, hers was on her back, though one strap had fallen down her shoulder. She'd risen to a kneeling position, and she clutched at one arm, clearly the source of her pain. Dark blonde moaned as her backpack pulled at her injured arm and bleach blonde's groans had turned into the occasional expletive. Sam and Emma took a couple of steps towards the girls but Dean barked at them to back off. He had a gun in his hand and though it wasn't pointed at either of the girls, he was ready for action. 

"Dean, they're clearly hurt!" Sam argued.

"They just fell out of the freakin' sky, Sam. That's not normal!" Dean snapped back.

"No, it's ok! Shitshitshit" Bleach blonde interjected and tried to shift her position but instead managed to move her injured leg too much causing a string of expletives to protest the agony. She took her shoulder bag off and caught her breath again before putting up her outstretched hand with her fingers parted between the middle finger and ring finger. "We come in peace and all that. Ellie?" 

The dark blonde, Ellie, glared at bleach blonde and saw what she was doing with her hand. "Ugh, the Star Trek thing? Really?" She protested before trying to reach her uninjured hand into the pocket on the opposite side of her leather jacket.

"Hey hey hey!" Dean shouted immediately, taking a few paces towards the girls. "Take it slowly there, what've you got?"

The close proximity afforded Dean the opportunity to study the girls' faces. They both had sharp jawlines with a slight squaring to the chin. They had small, straight noses and pink ample lips and bright blue eyes. They were both approximately late twenties. Looking from one girl to the other, Dean came to a realisation. "You're twins?"

The dark blonde called Ellie nodded confirmation at Dean before speaking. "It's ok, it's a photo." She finally wrestled the photo out of her jacket. Dean took the photo but kept his eyes and gun on the girls until he backed off a few paces. Once he was a safe distance away, he looked at the photo. 

"Who's the guy?" Dean demanded before handing the photo to Sam, who held it out so both Cas and Emma could see. The photo showed three people, two girls who were either side of an older man. The two girls were the twins who were now in the dirt in front of the group, not too much younger than they were now. The man could have been late sixties and he stood in the middle of the girls with an arm draped around each of their shoulders. He was smiling a deep grin that lit up his piercing green eyes and the girls were smiling too, there was clearly a relaxed and happy friendship between the three. The man’s face was wrinkled and had a strong, square chin with a slight scar on one side and he had grey, cropped hair.

“Dean," Sam interrupted. "Remember when that witch aged you after losing that poker game? This is you, Dean."

Dean took the photo back and stared down at in disbelief for a while before he finally recognised the face he had seen in the mirror a few years ago.

“Don’t mean to interrupt,” bleach blonde groaned from the floor, she'd given up trying to remain in a seated position and was now flopped down using her bag as a pillow. “Cas, do you have mojo right now? Can you do a little touchy healy? I think I broke my leg on the way through.”

“Dislocated shoulder, at least.” Ellie confirmed her own injuries.

Castiel looked between the girls and then questioningly at Dean, who simply shrugged, so Cas stepped forward and healed the girls. First he placed two fingers on the forehead of the nearest twin, Ellie, who sighed in relief and mumbled her thanks, addressing the angel with his familiar nickname. Next he healed the bleached blonde, who caught Cas's gaze and smiled broadly, before catching his arm and squeezing gently to offer thanks. Cas returned to where Dean was standing, still gawking at the photo.

"So you know me, or..." Dean trailed off, his eyebrows knitting together as he tried to grasp what the photo meant.

"We  _will_ know you. In the future." Bleached blonde confirmed as she stood up, helping Ellie up off the ground, who promptly slapped her on the arm before saying something in a hushed tone. The twins began to bicker in whispers.

"Hey! Quit it!" Dean raised his voice, commanding the twins attention. The girls looked at Dean immediately, their eyes wide.

"Yes sir!" They squeaked in unison and instantly fell silent, much to the shock of the group. Emma was first to regain her composure.

"Who are you girls, how will you know Dean?" The twins momentarily gaped at Emma with their heads tilted to one side before they finally seemed to register that Sam was standing at the rear of the group and bleached blonde grabbed at Ellie's arm.

"Ellie! That's..." Her words where cut off with a hiss from her sister. Dean had seemed to have had enough.

"Alright, answers now or I start shooting."

"Dean, no! Emma jumped in front of Dean's gun, reaching up to push the gun down. "I kinda trust them. Or at least I do right now."

"Be careful, remember the mission, remember the rules!" Ellie hissed at her sister as bleached blonde cleared her throat to speak. Bleach blonde simply threw an annoyed look back.

"So, basically, yes we know each other. We're... friends, fellow hunters, from the future." Bleached blonde was choosing her words carefully, but she spoke with sincerity. "I'm Charlie and that's my twin sister Ellie. We've come here to, uhm, stop something bad from happening, or rather to stop a bad person from screwing up the entire world."

"Hey, too much, Char!" Ellie slapped her sister in the arm and the twins began to bicker again.

"Stop!" Dean shouted and the twins instantly fell silent again. Though he was expecting the reaction, the speed at which the twins obeyed him still shocked Dean.

Dean was feeling the beginning of a headache coming on. He hated time travel, he could never figure out how to relate to people from a different time and having to conceal things for fear of disrupting time lines was simply annoying. He remembered the two spell books they had acquired from the witch as the smell of smoke faintly drifted his way on the breeze. All he wanted was to get back to the bunker, find the spell and restore Emma's memory. The bunker was a few hours away and there was now the issue of the future twins, who were now staring at him, waiting for him to speak.

"We need to get out of here." He finally sighed. "You, Charlie? Front seat. Ellie? Back seat." He assigned the girls seats as he made sure he'd gotten their names right and he stepped closer to Cas. In hushed tones, he asked the angel to meet the now extended group at the bunker. Cas, as always, obeyed Dean's request, adding the offer of going to heaven to see if there has been any rumours of time travel, twins or another impending apocalypse. Once Cas had vanished amongst the whisper of wings on the wind, Dean headed towards the Impala and found Charlie in the front seat and Ellie in the middle of the back seat with Emma sat next to her, as he had requested. Sam was just putting their bags into the trunk along with the spell books, he glanced over at his brother and shrugged, showing he was just as confused as Dean and then he got into the back next to Ellie. Dean got in last, affording a glance at his passengers before he put the car into drive and pulled away on their journey. For the first half an hour, the passengers remained silent to Dean's delight, until Charlie giggled softly as she looked out of the window. 

"What's so funny?" Dean asked. Charlie caught herself and stopped laughing before shuffling slightly and looking forward.

"Oh, it's nothing. Sorry." She said softly, but Dean wasn't satisfied with her response. He slammed on the breaks and reached for his gun in the waistband of his jeans, bringing it up and pointing it at Charlie. 

"You either start talking or I start shooting." There were shouts of protest from the back seat, both Sam and Emma telling him he was over reacting, that he didn't need to do this, while Ellie begged him not to shoot her sister. Charlie however, turned slowly to Dean and smiled. 

"It's ok guys, he's not serious. The safety's still on." To Dean's surprise, she reached up slowly and pushed the gun down before relaxing back into her seat. She continued in a soft, nostalgic voice. "I laughed because I just realised that I'm riding shotgun in Baby."

To say Dean was surprised was an understatement. Charlie used Dean's loving nickname for his car and she seemed excited to be riding shotgun. Studying her face from the side as she cast her eyes downwards and picked at the hem of her jacket, Dean realised that he didn't feel any threat coming from either of the two girls, in fact he was feeling a sense of pride towards Charlie's excitement. He slid the gun back into his jeans and mumbled an apology. Dean restarted the car and resumed driving as he felt like a bit of an idiot.

"So, where are we going? The bunker?" Charlie broke the silence as if nothing had happened.

"You know about the bunker?" Sam took the bait and resumed the conversation to further cut the tension in the car. Charlie began to rummage in various pockets of her parka. Dean could hear the rustling and jingling of various knick knacks as she pulled out papers, pens and even what looked like a bottle of nail polish before she eventually pulled out what she was looking for. She held up a small wooden object, about the size of her palm. It was made from a light coloured wood and the top had a golden star of Aquarius, the symbol for the Men of Letters. Charlie slid open the top to reveal a large wooden key, the key to the Men of Letters bunker.

"How did you get that?" Sam asked in amazement.

"Dean gave it to me. Well, he will give it to me. I guess it's more proof you can trust us." Charlie grinned. 

"So if you can tell us that much, why can't you just tell us who you are?" Dean asked, ever the straight shooter.

"Well, it's not really that simple. To be honest, I don't think anyone truly knows how time works, but if we operate on the assumption that time flows from A to B then it's pretty damn fragile. If we came from a point further down the line and travelled back to here and now, then we've created a fracture in the time line, essentially creating a separate time line. There's the original branch that still continues on to point B, which is the shit hole we have come from, and then there is this new fracture that is travelling off to, well, God knows where. Time has already been irreversibly changed just from us travelling here, but there's still a whole heap of shit that we want to preserve and so we have to be careful." The whole car fell silent as they contemplated what Charlie had just said. 

"Yeah," Ellie said softly from the back seat. "I'm just as surprised as you guys that she actually has a brain in that bleached head."

"Wait, so if you're now on a different path, then how do you get back to the original one?" Dean ignored Ellie's quip to Charlie but his question was met with a pregnant pause. 

"We don't." The twins said in unison.

"The future we came from has already been changed and we don't know to what extent. We can't come here and save the world and then go back to our friends and family to be celebrated heroes. The future we know is already gone." Charlie said in a sober tone.

"There is no going back because there's nothing to go back to. We've got two options," Ellie picked up from Charlie. "We either succeed in our mission and live out our lives here. Or we fail."

"Which means...?" Dean prompted. 

"We die." The twins' united answer hung in the air, weighted and menacing.


	3. Three

There was a silence in the car as Dean drove. There were attempts to fill said silence and ease the tension in the air, but soon Charlie drifted off to sleep against the window. Dean looked over at her a couple of times and fondly remembered the thousands upon thousands of times that Sam had fallen asleep in the exact same position. A little bit further on in the journey, he glanced in the rear view mirror to see Emma had also drifted off in the back seat. 

"Hope they don't drool on the leather." He joked to Sam and Ellie, earning a small smile from them both before the silence reigned supreme. Thankfully, the journey soon came to an end as Dean pulled the car to a halt, the sudden stop waking Charlie and Emma from their slumber. The group stretched out their various stiff limbs, grabbed their gear and entered to bunker. 

"So this is the bunker, huh?" Charlie was the last of the group to descend the stairs and enter the map room. She stood, taking in the room slowly, mouth slightly open creating an expression of awe. 

"You've got a key, how come you've never been in?" Sam asked, confused.

"Well, in our time, the bunker is kind of... destroyed." Charlie looked down sadly. 

"Char, your mouth is running away with you again." Ellie said in a cautionary tone.

"I assure you, El, my mouth is still very much attached to my face." Charlie snapped back.

"Oh my God, you've been with  _him_ too long." Ellie groaned, rubbing her forehead with one hand.

"Hey! Now who's mouth is running away with them?" Charlie laughed at her sister as she walked past, giving her a playful shove on her way. Sam cleared his throat.

"The future's that bad, huh?" He got a small, solemn nod from Charlie as Castiel made his way into the map room from deeper in the bunker to greet the group.

"Castiel! Hi!" Charlie let a huge grin spread on her face as she walked over to the angel and hugged him, eliciting a complaint from her sister about sharing too much. "Relax, there's nothing wrong with greeting a friend."

Castiel looked down on Charlie as she broke off the hug, taking in her lightened hair cascading wildly around her shoulders, her facial expression appeared relaxed though he could swear he could detect a hint of sadness in her kohl rimmed eyes. He looked down at her arm where she still held onto his own, she gave him a soft squeeze before biting her lip and going to place her bag on the table.

"So what's the plan?" Charlie asked boldly, though her voice betrayed her with a slight crack on the last word. Sam and Dean shared a look, not really knowing what to do, Emma rolled her eyes at the boys and took charge.

"How about we get you girls settled in, give you somewhere to put your stuff, somewhere to sleep. I'm thinking you're going to need it." 

"Yes please" the girls said in unison and Emma looked expectantly towards Sam

"Um, right, of course. This way." He grabbed both girls backpacks and lead them towards the bedrooms as Charlie grabbed her shoulder bag on the way. He offered them the choice of a room together or separate rooms and they opted for the latter, with slight bickering about snoring and sleep talking making Sam laugh, reminding him of Dean and himself. After he showed them the rooms and the bathrooms, he asked if they needed anything. Charlie took off her oversized jacket and tossed it on her newly claimed bed where it landed with a thud and the jingling of things in pockets, making Sam wonder at what she kept in those pockets. Underneath, she was wearing a simple grey t-shirt with her black jeans over a svelte 5'7 frame, slightly too thin for her height. As if reading his thoughts, she put a hand to her stomach as it growled audibly.

"Umm, maybe we could get some food?" She asked nervously. Sam smiled, gave the girls directions to the library and then he went to the kitchen to make food.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, how are the girls settling in?" Emma enters the kitchen as Sam is making a tray of sandwiches for everyone. Seeing Sam's efforts, Emma grabbed a knife and helped him with the workload. 

"Yeah, they seem fine. A little too skinny though. Charlie asked for food."

"I guess the future is really bad, huh? I wonder what causes it." Emma mused as she buttered bread.

"How are you doing?" Sam stopped what he was doing and put a hand on Emma's shoulder. 

"I'm fine, Sam. Really." She tried to assure him, though she didn't stop what she was doing, now did she look at him.

"Emma, you can be honest with me." Sam's words seem to reach her and she sighs a loaded sigh and finally put down her butter knife. 

"Sam, I've been such a... whore." She struggled with the word and her shoulders sag.

"What? No! You're not a whore at all!" Sam pulled her into a hug.

"But all those guys... And Crowley said I was a whore."

"Well Crowley is wrong and I will kill him for saying that to you." He tilted his head sideways and rested his cheek against the top of her head as she placed her arms around his waist and hugged him back. 

"But I have been acting so horribly. I don't think I can ever forgive myself, I don't know how you can be so kind to me." Sam broke off the hug at Emma's revelation, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"It's completely understandable." He watched her roll her eyes. "Really, what does Dean do when things go wrong? He goes to bars and picks up women to let off steam. Hell, I've done it as well, though admittedly not as often as Dean. It's natural. What would you say if it was Dean in this situation? Or me? Would you call us whores? Would you tell us we're acting horribly?"

"Well, no.. but..." Emma struggled for words.

"Exactly! Why is it ok for us to be human and let off steam and not you? Because you're a woman? Well, that's just some sexist bullshit I'd never thought you would fall you. The only thing you're doing is wrong is being way too hard on yourself."

"But what about when I took their cash?" She tried to fight her corner.

"Really Emma, is that all you've got? Dean and I are regular pool hustlers. Not to mention the credit cards, it's the same thing!" Emma opened her mouth to speak again but couldn't find the words, so Sam pulled her into a hug again briefly, before pulling away to resume some semblance of normality. "Come on, we've got some starving time travellers to feed."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam and Emma find Dean and Cas in the library, each with a book in their hands flipping through the pages. The books are the two that they had taken from the witch's house before Charlie and Ellie's appearance. 

"Are the girls not here?" Emma asked, placing a tray of sandwiches on the table in the centre of the room.

"I heard showers running when I went up that way." Dean said without looking up from the book. He flipped through another few pages before throwing the book on the table. "This is useless, I have no clue what I'm looking at. You getting anywhere, Cas?" 

Cas shook his head as he closed his own book and placed it on the side table next to the arm chair he had claimed. He looked up to see the twins entering the library slowly, both with eyes wide as they looked around taking in the library. They both had wet hair and had changed into different clothing. Charlie was wearing a red tank top and black jeans and had pulled her light blonde hair up into a ponytail, while Ellie had opted for a navy blue tee with black jeans and left her hair down. It was Charlie who saw the tray of sandwiches first and she strode quickly across the room towards the table, pulling her sister by the hand before taking a seat and a sandwich. Cas gets up from his chair and walks toward the girls. 

"How are your injuries now? Any remaining pain?" He asks as he looks down at Ellie and then Charlie. He was stood behind Charlie and, looking down, he took in the anti-possession sigil tattoo'd high up on her left shoulder. His eyes are drawn to her shoulder next and he saw a series of parallel scars, potentially where she had been clawed by something. As she turned her head to answer him, her long blonde ponytail flipped over her shoulder.

"We're fine, Cas, thank you so much for that." She returned her attention to her sandwich, biting into it hungrily and mumbling about how good it is. With her ponytail still hanging over her shoulder, Cas had a view of the back of her neck where he saw another tattoo, this one smaller and more delicate than the demon warding on her shoulder. He furrowed his brow as he considers the meaning behind the black ink outline of a pair of wings with the letter 'C' between them. Charlie jumped slightly and stared at her sister briefly, who had just kicked her under the table. There was an unspoken communication between the two and she responds by pushing her ponytail back over her shoulder, obscuring the tattoo once again. 

"Cas?" Dean's voice brings him out of his musings. "Grab a seat buddy, guess it's time we had a talk." 

Dean was already sat at the same table as the girls, with Emma next to him, and Sam pulled a chair up from the next table. Cas took a seat next to Charlie and looked at her thoughtfully from the side until Dean began speaking.

"So, how are you two going to save the future?" He asked outright. Charlie let out a small burp and pardoned herself before pulling one of the two spell books towards herself and flipped through the pages, getting crumbs on the paper.

"Not with this garbage, that's for sure." She wiped the crumbs from her hands and wiggled her fingers at Dean, pretending to be some kind of sorcerer. "That which you seek on these pages does not lie." She earned a small giggle from Ellie.

"Yeah, those are just parlour tricks and junk journalling at best." Ellie added. "To be honest, we're not sure exactly where in time we are. Our plans are vague too, we're supposed to find you guys and figure it out from there."

"Well that's just great." Dean slumped back in his chair.

"Dean, when has the solution ever been handed over on a silver platter?" Charlie leant over Castiel slightly to address Dean. Dean was not unaware of just how casually Charlie addressed him, before flicking a quick glance at Cas and leaning back in her seat, a slight look of discomfort on her face.

"You really do know us all in the future, huh?" Charlie nods at Dean's statement before looking down at the table. Her leg begins to bounce up and down catching Ellie's attention who reached over to her sister across the table, concern etched on her face. 

"You ok, Char?" Charlie looked up at Ellie, an unspoken moment between them before she nodded, assuring her sister she was fine. 

"So, what kind of spell are you looking for? Maybe we can help." Charlie moved the conversation forward. 

"We're in need of something that can restore lost memories." Sam states carefully, causing Charlie and Ellie to share a long look.

"For, uhm, Emma?" Ellie asks, softly, though she didn't wait for a response before she added. "We know exactly what you're looking for, though getting it isn't as clear, we can definitely help you on the right path."

She puts her own sandwich down and the sisters began to describe a few different spells, how they work and the necessary ingredients to the group. The discussion moves on to where they can find certain ingredients and for the first time in a while, and for the first time in a while, Emma begun to feel hopeful.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides to separate the twins for a hunt as he learns more about them and whether they can be trusted. This is Charlie's hunt.

Team Free Will and their two time-travelling guests were in the map room of the bunker. There were various weapons laid on the table and few back packs laid on the floor nearby as they were getting ready to go out on a hunt. Charlie and Ellie, the mysterious time-travelling twins, had shared information about potential spells that may help Emma restore her memories. As it stood, Emma wasn't sure exactly how much the girls knew about her situation, though they had known instantly the the memory restoration was for her. There were a few options available so the group figured that the best option would be to track down a couple of them so that they had a plan A and a plan B.  Of course, with both option being spells, the group had a couple of witches to hunt down, much to Dean's chagrin, he hated witches and he felt that he had seen far too many of them of late. 

The first ingredient they were after was a common ingredient for witches, but it was proving difficult to come by for the average, non-witchy human or even their angelic companion. Sam had searched the Men of Letters archives and found that the ingredient was commonly used in fertility spells, so following on from this revelation, Ellie found a quaint little suburban community were there had been a spate of miraculous pregnancies to women who were otherwise deemed unable to conceive. This was about a 7 hour drive north. 

The second ingredient was a particular kind of crystal said to open the mind and bring clarity if used under a specific planetary phase of Mercury. This proved much more difficult to track down and involved having Castiel doing some digging in heaven to find rumours of where the crystal may currently be found. Of course, this turned out to be an 8 hour drive south, in the opposite direction of the first ingredient.

Dean had taken Sam off to one side and devised the first phase of a plan, to which Sam had agreed straight away. As there was now six people available for these hunts, Dean wanted the team to split up. Dean would be in charge of one team with Sam in charge of the other. Dean's team would involve Castiel and Charlie, his reasoning that he seemed to have more in common with Charlie due to how excited she was about his car. Team Dean would take the fertility witch to the North, he didn't say it out-loud, but Sam figured that anything to do with fertility and babies might be a sore subject for Emma at that moment and silently commended his brother for the decision. That left Sam, Emma and Ellie to head south and get the crystal.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Emma-**

"Emma, may I speak with you alone?" Castiel approached me in the map room, making me look up in surprise at the angel's request. I nodded, looking around, before taking him into the corridor where I figured our conversation wouldn't be heard by the others.. 

"What's up, Cas?" I was a little concerned and anxious at his request, I can't remember him ever needing privacy like this. Cas briefly looked towards the ceiling, I huffed as I realised he was taking my question literally, the angelic idiot that he is but he soon seemed to remember the way we humans used language.

"Why do you have tattoos?" Cas looked to my arms and my own eyes followed, taking in the red roses and smaller blue flowers, the posing mermaid with fins of green and yellow and a line of stars that faded from a deep red right through the colours of the rainbow to blue. It seemed like such a simple question but the answer was far more complicated and I had to take my time to answer..

"Well, uhm, I have quite a few and there are different reasons for different ones." I held my arm out and turned it over to show him the inner part. "See this one here? This is from one of my favourite songs and it reminds me that when things are really bad, it wont last forever." 

Cas reached out and gently touched his finger tips to the text that read 'This too shall pass'. I moved on.

"I have some lilies on my back too. Traditionally, lilies are associated with funerals and that tattoo is actually a cover up." I saw Cas's confused look. "A cover up is when you already have one tattoo and for some reason you want to get rid of it. I couldn't get it removed so I worked with an artist to design something to go over the top and hide what was there originally. I, uhm, had my ex-boyfriend's name there. We were young and I thought it was love. Of course we split up so I got the lilies to cover it up, but they don't really hide the old tattoo, it's more like they commemorate a particular chapter of my life."

"I see." Castiel said, but there was something about his expression that told me he wasn't quite satisfied with my answer.

"You know, I also have a frog on my leg because I just really like frogs. What's this about Cas? Are you thinking about getting a tattoo?" I laughed, teasing him gently.

"I saw a tattoo and I wanted to understand its meaning, why that person may have gotten such a thing."

"Ok, I see. Well, there are some common tattoos that people get that have similar meanings. Some people get dates to remember when someone was born or when someone died. Mothers and fathers can get their children's names. Some people get their lover's names, though obviously I do not recommend it! Sometimes it can depend on what other tattoos the person has as well. If they don't have many tattoos then it could mean that there is a stronger meaning to the ones they do have. Wanna tell me what tattoo you saw?"

"It was a pair of feathered wings with a single letter between them." He took his time to answer, as if he wasn't sure if he should share the information. 

"Hmmm ok. Well feathered wings are usually supposed to be angel wings, and angel wings are usually to remember someone who has died, you know, as if to say that the person is now 'with the angels'. The letter will be the initial of the person's name. Of course, I could be completely wrong, tattoos are very personal." Cas was considering my words carefully. "If it were me, it might even mean something completely different, especially as I know that angels are real. Whose tattoo is it?"

"We should go now." Cas avoided my question and left me with far more questions that I would probably never get the answer to, but it was Cas and this was his thing. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Charlie-**

"Why are we being split up?" Ellie and I chorused as Dean relayed his plans to us. 

"It's the best way. Two teams, two of us and one of you on each." He said matter of factly. 

"You don't trust us, do you?" Ellie asked, but was met with silence. "Ok. That's fine."

"Really?" Dean looked at her.

"Yeah. I mean it hurts a little, but I can understand."

"I call shotgun." I announced as I shrugged off my discomfort at the thought of being without my sister. Ellie came up to me and put her hand on my arm. I could tell what she was going to say just from the look on her face. 

"Char, are you gonna be okay? We can ask to swap places if you need?" Ellie spoke softly and quietly so the rest of the group couldn't hear. There was deep concern in her voice and etched on her face.

"I think I'll be okay. It's not like I can avoid him, so I've just got to suck it up." I hugged Ellie. "Just remember, don't die, cus I will bring you back and kill you myself, okay?"

"Same goes for you!" Ellie laughed and Dean interrupted our moment telling us to get a move on. Impatient asshole. 

"Go on, get that ugly face out of here!" I shouted after Ellie as she picked up her belongings and followed after Sam and Emma. She responded by sticking her tongue out at me. 

I picked up my heavy bag and followed Dean and Cas out to the Impala. Cas opened the back door and Dean looked up at him questioningly. 

"I am familiar with the concept of shotgun." Cas answered Dean's look and I just smirked and took my seat.

"Alright, shotgun rules, no feet on the leather or on the dash and do not touch the music." Dean called out as he put Baby into drive and set off on their journey. Yes, this was the very same Dean I knew and loved. I just laughed at him and got myself comfortable.

It was a seven hour drive of awesome music and chatter with Dean while Cas looked on from the back seat, every so often being brought into the conversation by Dean. I never thought I'd get to do something like this again and I revelled in every second. Dean tried to ask questions about where Ellie and I were from, what things were like there, who our family were and the like, but I was careful and didn't give away too much. There was a briefly awkward moment when Castiel asked how many tattoos I had and I told him I only had two. I remembered him standing behind me in the bunker and Ellie kicking me under the table. Had he seen the one on the back of my neck? Even if he had, there was no way he could know its true meaning, I had to explain it to future-him when I first got it done. At least that's how I consoled myself but there was still a knot in my stomach as I worried that he was far more intuitive than he let on. Dean hadn't any clue what Cas was eluding too though, he laughed off the question as weird and moved on and asked me about my name. I told him I Was given the name after a friend of a friend. It wasn't a lie so much as a withholding of truth. I knew exactly who the Charlie I'd been named after was and I knew exactly what she was to my family. I just didn't know exactly where Charlie fit into the present time. Dean asked about Ellie and I gave him the same story, but I didn't tell him what Ellie was truly short for but instead moved the conversation swiftly into our own nicknames from each other. Char. El. Butthead. Ugly. I heard him laugh, a real genuine laugh that touched my heart.

Mid way through the drive I offered to take over from Dean so he could get some rest but he refused me, playing at looking offended.

"You have cars in apocalypse world?" He snubbed me.

"Yeah, Dean. We actually had normal life before there was the apocalypse, asshole." I laughed on the last word, just to make sure he knew I was being playful and the journey continued with Dean and I occasionally teasing each other, testing the boundaries of our new relationship.

It was mid-afternoon when we had finally arrived at our destination town and Dean pulled into the first motel he saw and booked a room, asking me if two beds in one room was ok and paying after I nodded. We got back in the car briefly as Dean parked the car in front of our room and we dragged our bags into the room. I complained about being stuck in a car with smelly boys and took my stuff straight into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I was relieved to have a bit of time to myself, it was pretty intense being stuck in the car with them for so long, especially without Ellie. She was usually the straight headed one who would keep me from saying too much and it was so exhausting having to actually think about everything I was saying before I said it. I tried to relax and let all tension leave my body as I stepped under the flowing water of the shower.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Dean-**

"Dean what are you doing?" Castiel asked in his usual straight shooter way as he caught me rummaging through the pockets of Charlie's coat that she had discarded on the bed she claimed for the night. 

"What does it look like?"

"But what about the timeline?"

"Screw the timeline. I wanna know who they are and if we can trust them."

"They seem rather trustworthy so far."

I didn't answer as I leafed through some papers and found a polaroid photograph. It was a little blurry and poor quality and it took me a while to figure out what I was looking at. There was a guy propped up on a bed with a sheet covering his junk and there was a girl at his side with her leg draped over his thigh. She wasn't wearing anything at all, I could see from her thigh all the way up past her hip and to her chest where one arm clutched part of the sheet against her chest to hide her breasts. The other arm was stretched straight out, clearly the arm that held the camera. She had bleached blonde hair and was smiling seductively into the camera lens. Squinting at the guy again, I studied his ruffled short brown hair, narrow eyes and low eyebrows, the shadow of stubble on a squared chin with a slight dimple in the middle and pink lips parted in a smile. 

"Holy shit!" I shoved the polaroid back into the middle of the papers and shoved it back into Charlie's pocket as I realised who I was looking at. It was Charlie and Cas. They were butt naked on a bed. Together. 

"What is it?" Cas asked and I couldn't hide the look of shock as I looked up at him. I suddenly felt like I'd seen my own brother naked and looked away from him, laughing.

"Nothing Cas. It's nothing. Everything's just great!" I laughed again and I could sense him squinting at me like he always does. "Look buddy, I'm going to do some recon and get a feel for the town, see where we can begin our search. You stay here with Charlie." I took a second to realise what I'd just asked him to do and the memory of the polaroid flashed in my mind. I gave him a double thumbs up as I left the motel room in a hurry.

I jumped into Baby and checked my phone. Sammy had left a couple of messages, he and the girls had got to their destination. So I gave him a call.

"Sammy, are you alone?" I barked into the receiver as he picked up.

"Ugh, gimme a sec.... Yeah go ahead."

"Sammy, I've done something I wish I hadn't." 

"Really, you've made a move on Charlie already?" Sam sounded disappointed in me already. Bitch.

"What? No! Oh hell no. It's worse than that!"

"You've... killed her?" 

"Listen, I wanted to know more about her and you know that jacket she wears with all the stuff in the pockets?" I was talking fast as I put the key in Baby and started her up.

"Yeah?" Sam drawled out, impatient to hear what I had to say.

"I kinda went through the pockets and found something."

"Ugh, ok ok, that's not too bad. What did you find?" He wouldn't be saying that in a second...

"I found a picture. A freaking naked picture. Of her and her boyfriend." Sam laughed, the bastard actually laughed at me. "You don't get it Sammy! Cas is in the picture! The boyfriend is Cas!" Yeah, that shut him up.

 


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Charlie's mission with Cas. Things heat up very quickly. CAUTION: Smut.

**-Charlie-**

I took my time in the shower, letting the water wash over me until my fingertips were wrinkly. Only then did I begin washing my hair, my face and my body. I rinsed thoroughly and conditioned my hair, rinsing for an unnecessarily long time once again. Finally, I got out of the shower and towelled myself dry. I rummaged through my rucksack and all the shit I kept in there and found my change of clothes and dressed. My make-up bag fell out of my bag, catching my attention, so I figured I could waste some more time by putting on my eyeliner and some lipstick, a lovely shade of rose red. I put my wet hair up in a ponytail and left the bathroom to find Cas sitting on a chair and staring at the front door of the motel room. He slowly panned around and saw me.

“Are you okay, Cas?” I asked.

“Yes, I am fine. Dean left a while ago to take a look around the town.”

“Ah, ok.” Great, I was alone with him. I went to the bedside table and put my make-up bag down, before pulling my ponytail over my shoulder and resuming towel drying the ends. I felt a gentle pressure run across the back of my neck. I whirled around at the touch, fist up ready to punch and found Castiel standing right behind me.

“Sorry, I did not mean to startle you. What does that tattoo mean?” I let out a breath trying to calm my elevated heartbeat.

“It’s… for a friend.” I hoped the answer would satisfy him but the damn angel only tilted his head to the side in just the right way that touched my heart.

“Why do you have a tattoo for just one friend? What about others?” God fucking damn this fucking angel.

“Well, it’s… uhm…” I struggled for the words. “This friend and I are very close. But I can’t say too much. Spoilers.”

“I am sensing awkwardness between us. This is not good if we are to work together. What can I do to make things easier for you?”

“Castiel…” I breathed as I took a small step towards him and placed a hand on his chest. I could feel the heartbeat of his vessel underneath my palm and I felt myself begin to tremble at how close we were. My breathing quickened and I tried to avoid his eye for fear of what I might do. “It’s just that you and I are close, in the future, and I have to remind myself that you are not the same Castiel that I know.

“How close?” He asked in a quiet voice and he gripped my chin to tilt my head up forcing me to make eye contact with him. I was almost at breaking point.

“Very…” I whispered, he tilted his head again and I lost it. “I know exactly what you learned from the pizza man.”

As I watched realisation wash over his face, I placed my hand on the back of his neck and ever so lightly curled my finger in the hair at the nape in just the way I knew he liked. When I saw his lips part in response to my touch, I leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and slow and tender, my lips peppering kisses across his. He responded almost immediately, grasping my hips and lightly pulling me forward so that my body was rested fully against his. He trailed a hand up my back and to my shoulders and held me in a loose embrace as he tipped his head down and kissed back slowly before parting his lips and pushing out his tongue to seek entrance to find mine. I allowed him in, tasting him as our tongues danced and I moaned softly in satisfaction. The kiss deepened, our lips pressing together harder and our tongues working faster and bolder as we found our rhythm, I almost forgot that to him this was the first time we had kissed. Castiel pulled away, letting his forehead rest against mine briefly before stepping back.

“Dean has returned.” He turned and began towards the door.

“Cas, wait!” I grabbed my bag and pulled out a make-up wipe to wipe my lipstick off his lips. “We should keep this between us. You know, fragile timelines.”

He nodded and made a move towards the door, intending to go outside and greet Dean, but as he grabbed the handle he turned to me.

“I could feel that there was something between us.” He smiled at me, before pulling open the door and leaving the room. Ellie was going to kill me.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean had brought burgers back from his recon mission and while I was thankful for the food, I was even more glad of having something to distract me from Castiel. I wasn’t entirely sure how to play things now that I’d kissed Cas, but Cas seemed to take the lead and acted normal.

Dean told us that he’d been to the town’s doctor, posing as a research scientist looking into people who had been told that they were unable to conceive who went on to actually conceive without medical intervention. The doctor had appeared to be completely baffled by the pregnancies but wouldn’t share his contacts due to doctor-patient confidentiality. Dean had left but kept an eye on the surgery, sneaking back in when the doctor and his receptionist went out for the evening, the doctor having has hand way too close to the receptionist’s ass. Dirty pervert. Dean broke into the surgery and went through their records and found the names and addresses of a few infertile women who became pregnant. He had even gone as far as visiting one of the women whose photo he recognised from the media article on the miraculous babies. He found her right in the middle of a tiny suburban neighbourhood, not quite soccer mom central, but give it a few years… She refused to speak to him, saying it was private family business, and that she wished she’d never given a quote for the media and then slammed the door in his face.

“So, new plan.” Dean called out after finishing his burger and balling up the wrapper, tossing it into the trash can.

“Torture!” I suggested with a sing-song voice and a huge smile on my face. I was met by shocked faces from Dean and Cas. “It was a joke.”

Dean eyed me carefully before he shook his head and then tossed a set of house keys on the table.

“I swung by the estate agent on the way back, swiped some keys and removed one of the houses from their computers.” I looked to Cas who was equally as confused as I was. “You two go undercover. Pretend you’re a couple having trouble getting it up. Get the families to trust you and share their secret, meanwhile I’ll keep my eye out for other witchy signs.”

“You cannot be serious; this could take ages for me to gain their trust!” I glared at Dean and he looked at me thoughtfully for a few moments before continuing.

“Yeah I am serious, they’ve already seen my face so that leaves you two. That means you better pull out some Oscar-worthy acting.” He got up from the table and headed for his jacket. “Unless you got a better idea, Princess?”

I sulked a little as I tried to think of another idea. My mind kept coming back to the thought of playing house with Cas, after our kiss earlier on there was absolutely no way that I was going to be able to keep my hands to myself.

“I got nothing.” I sighed eventually. “And don’t call me Princess.”

“Good. Mr and Mrs Novak it is. Cas, a word?” Dean pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket and went outside with Cas in tow. I didn’t like secrets so I went to the door and silently pulled it open a crack until I could just about make out what they were saying. Dean was asking Cas to keep an eye on me, to try to figure me out and get as much information as he could. Typical Dean. He then went to call Sam to let the others know our case was going to take a while. Meanwhile, Cas returned to the room and almost caught me spying.

“Will you be okay with the arrangements of Dean’s plan?” Cas asked me as I sat back down at the table and sipped my soda. I considered his question as I swallowed and failed to conceal a small burp.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” I nudged the chair opposite me with my foot, a silent offer for him to sit down. He looked at the chair, confused, and I laughed. “I’m asking you if you’d like to sit down.”

“Oh. Thank you.” He took the seat. “If the relationship you and I have in the future complicates things I’m sure we can find a way to tell Dean that we cannot do it.”

“No no, it’s ok Cas. I can do this. We can do this.” I nodded, assuring him.

“Maybe we will have the time to talk about what our kiss will mean for us going forward.” Cas wasn’t smiling as he said this, but his face did take on a certain softness as he looked at me from across the table. Of course, that was the moment that Dean came back into the room so we couldn’t discuss this any further, though Cas’s words did leave me wondering what he meant.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We pulled up to the suburban house in an old car that Dean had procured for us and made a show of carrying a few boxes inside. The boxes were mostly empty, though I’d found a thrift store and I’d picked up a few different outfits for me and Cas, telling Cas that if he wanted to pass as human then he’d have to change his clothes often. He wasn’t too foreign to the idea and he even helped me pick out a few things so we could assign different combinations for different occasions. The house itself was fairly decent. It wasn’t too big, but it would be a great starter family house. There was a kitchen and dining area, a living room and a study on the first floor and upstairs there were two bedrooms and a bathroom. These kinds of houses were sold fully furnished, so we had everything we needed, apart from groceries and personal belongings. Once we had our clothing unpacked, we left the house and went to the grocery store to buy food and get a feel for the neighbourhood. There were a few interested people in the store, we caught a few people eyeing us warily as we went around and picked up food, though nobody approached us. At least, not in the store.

“Excuse me, hi there!” A shrill voice squeaked at us as we were putting our groceries in the car. “Hi! You must be the new neighbours. Number 35, right?”

“Hi, yes that’s us.” I put a smile on my face as I slipped my hand into Cas’s, holding his hand and preparing for our debut act.

“Oh fantastic! I’m Adele I live right across the street from you. And you are?” Adele looked us over, not even hiding the smile when her eyes found our entwined hands.

“I’m Charlie, this is Cas, my husband.” I leaned onto Cas's shoulder as I introduced him.

“It’s great to meet you! I won’t keep you; I can see you’re busy. I look forward to seeing you around the neighbourhood!” Adele barely waited for our own goodbyes as she spun on her heel and walked away with a spring in her step.

“Well that went well.” I laughed quietly to Cas after she was out of ear shot.

“Yes, she seemed to accept us.” He agreed as he looked across at me. As I caught his eye I realised that this was going to be both the easiest and the hardest play of my life.

On the drive back to the house Cas and I spoke about what our cover story would be, going over details such as how we met, how long we had been together, what we did for a living and the like. I quizzed him on various details and he repeated the information back to me perfectly until we reached the house.

Inside, I busied myself with putting away the groceries, but once that was done things were incredibly awkward. I had nothing else to do to keep me busy and Castiel was sitting at the kitchen counter looking at me. What was I supposed to do? There was an angel in front of me who isn’t great at small talk and plus there’s the huge elephant in the room. As I considered the kiss we shared and what Castiel means to me in the future, I started to feel like I had no control and I felt panic rise up in me. I had no idea how I was supposed to do this!

“Are you okay, Charlie?” Castiel had gotten up from the counter and was now standing in front of me looking genuinely concerned. I let out a long, careful breath as I realised that my brow was knotted, letting my panic show on my face. How could I act like this man wasn’t  _my_  Cas when he was in fact the very same man, just without all the history we shared? “Is this because we kissed? Would you like to talk about it?”

“Wow, straight to the point, hey Cas?” I sigh as I leaned back on the kitchen worktop. “It's just that I don’t think I can help myself around you. You already know we’re close in the future, and we kissed, and I’ve only been here for a couple of days!”

“I don’t understand, what troubles you about being close to me?”

“It’s the timeline, Cas. I’m supposed to be protecting the timeline and trying to keep things as normal as possible but when I’m with you I have to fight so hard just to keep my hands to myself.”

“Perhaps as I am not human you don’t have to try so hard. I could help you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I understand the need to sacrifice your desires for the greater good, however I feel an incredible force drawing me to you and it seems that you feel it too. Perhaps such a force isn’t to be ignored.”

Cas took a step forward and I could smell his musk and feel the warmth radiating from his body. He was only a few inches taller than me so our faces were dangerously close. I saw his tongue as he briefly moistened his lips and my own lips parted in an automatic response. I looked him in the eye as my hand came up to rest on his chest and the small amount of physical contact seemed to be all the consent the angel needed. He leaned forward and placed his forehead against mine, closed his eyes and inhaled through parted lips. His hands found my hips and he pulled me towards him as he tilted his head up slightly, his nose nuzzled mine and I answered by reaching up and wrapping my arms around his neck as his hands slid around my body and rested gently on my lower back.

The kiss we shared wasn’t hard or desperate, it was almost clumsy at first as there were short kisses being thrown around, some missing their target and landing on a chin or in the stubble of an upper lip. When our lips finally found their mark my world became fuzzy as they began their dance; when our tongues entwined, I groaned softly as I revelled in the hot wetness of his mouth and the breath that we shared. Cas broke off the kiss and pulled me from the kitchen, picking a path through the living room and up the stairs. He paused briefly at the open door leading to the bedroom and looked at me with his head tilted and an eyebrow raised. I responded with a shallow nod of my head, my bottom lip between my teeth and my pupils blown wide. The angel pulled me into the room and brought us to a stop in front of the bed. His hands pulled my shirt from my pants and began unbuttoning, slowly, from bottom to top. I could feel the heat and the wetness between my legs as he pulled my shirt down and tossed it carelessly aside then stepped forward to place firm kisses around my shoulders and neck and across my chest as I stood before him in my jeans and bra. I found his tie and loosened it, letting it hang around his shoulders as I unfastened the buttons of his shirt and pushed both articles off his body.

Our lips found each other once again in a passionate kiss, desperate tongues pushing roughly together as my hands found Castiel’s belt and I deftly unfastened the buckle then opened his pants and pushed them down his legs to pool at the floor. We broke apart briefly as Cas kicked off his shoes and I copied, hands going for my own jeans. Cas simply watched as I slipped my jeans down my legs and kicked them across the floor, his eyes took in my body briefly before he reached behind me to unfasten my bra and let it drop to the floor. My chest rose and fell as my desire quickened my breathing, I felt wonderfully exposed and open as Cas placed his hand on my chest and caressed one breast and then the other watching his movements and mapping out my body with his eyes. I pulled him forward into another hot, wet, desperate kiss before I turned around to climb onto the bed. I slowly and purposefully crawled into the centre and lay down with my knees slightly bent, and he knelt at the foot of the bed.

“Beautiful.” He mumbled as he looked at me laying on the bed in nothing but my panties. Cas placed a hand on each of my knees and slowly opened my legs so that he could climb in and slowly let his body weight rest on top of me as we kissed. I could feel his hard erection in his boxers and he pushed it against me, making me respond by lifting my hips and grinding myself against him as my hands grabbed desperately at his neck, his back and in his hair. Castiel kissed my neck roughly before slipping down and to grab my breasts firmly and he began licking and sucking at the nipples for a few moments. He placed his large hand on my stomach and kissed circles around my belly button. I lay, panting softly at his touch, the way his warm hands left tingles of electric pleasure wherever they touched me, my core soaked and clenching in need of being filled by him.

Cas sat up slightly, locked eyes with mine and watched my reaction as his hands slipped to my hips and grasped at my panties, then swiftly pulled them down my legs and discarded them. I sat up and tugged at the waistband of his boxers to show him what I wanted. He pushed me back down on the bed and quickly discarded the last of his clothing and I saw his hard cock spring free with a glistening on the tip showing me he wanted me as much as I wanted him. He ducked down between my thighs and a whimper escaped my lips as he licked at my core, moaning in pleasure of the very first taste. His tongue pushed hard into my folds and swiped upwards to my clit where he alternated between swirling circles with his tongue and sucking on the sensitive bud.

I was soon pushed further towards my edge as I felt his fingers probe at my entrance, two digits circling in my wetness before they pushed inside. The coil inside me began to tighten more and more. He pushed and pulled and swirled his fingers while his tongue caressed my clit and his lips created suction, turning me into a writhing mess on the sheets. I began to buck my hips and grind against his face as a white mist descended over my vision and my coil snapped. I came, long and hard, on his fingers and against his face as my ecstatic squeals filled the bedroom.

When I couldn’t take any more I reached down and pulled him up towards me, he removed his fingers and crawled up my body, letting his weight settle on top of me and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips and on his tongue briefly before he pulled back and pushed a hand down between our bodies, taking hold of his hard cock and pushed the tip into my slick folds, pushing up and down letting his precum mingle with my own cum. He looked fucking beautiful staring down at me with those gorgeous blue eyes and my wetness on his chin.

He pushed his cock down and I pushed my hips up at the same time to help his tip to slip inside of me. It was two tantalising heartbeats before he pushed in to me, painfully slowly, filling me up until he was buried all the way to the hilt. I let out a long, satisfied moan as he watched me revel in our connection, then kissed me on the lips gently as he withdrew again, all the way to the tip. Settling to pepper my neck and shoulder with kisses, he began. It was slowly at first as he explored the feel of me for the first time. I ran my hands up his back and across his shoulders, lightly dragging my nails across his soft, warm flesh as he picked up a pace and set his rhythm, the push and pull of his cock causing a divine electricity inside of me that made me forget everything about who I was or where I was.

Cas was soon letting out low, throaty moans in my ear, exciting me further and making me join him with my own squeaks and whimpers of bliss. I felt the tingle of a flush bloom across my cheeks as there was a gentle pressure pulsing on my clit. Cas was using his grace to have me chasing my second release. My clit was already over sensitised and it wasn’t long before I couldn’t distinguish between the different sensations that he was lavishing upon me and everything became a muddle of electric energy; building, tightening, intensifying. I began to gasp and pant as the knot tightened and tightened before the sudden snap. Waves of pleasure crashed through me causing me to dig my nails into Cas’s back and sing out my orgasm to the room. I could feel my walls clenching and relaxing around Cas’s cock as his rhythm began to falter and he slammed his hips forward, filling me up completely and groaning loudly through his own release. As his twitching cock began to still, he pulled out and lay down next to me, pulled me close and his fingers traced lazy circles across my stomach. We lay there like that for a while, sweaty, wet and completely blissed out as we basked in each other’s afterglow.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Sam, Emma and Ellie's hunt story.

**-Sam-**

We entered the hotel suite and the girls began making themselves comfortable. Emma and Ellie had taken off their jackets and draped them over chairs at the small dining table while I went and dumped my rucksack on the sofa.

"You two take a room each and I'll take the sofa." I called over as Emma had began unpacking a bag of our Chinese takeaway. The delicious smells were making my mouth water already. It had been a long ride and I'm sure we were all just as famished. 

"Are you sure, Sam? I'm sure Ellie wouldn't mind sharing with me if you want a bed?" Emma offered as she placed various cartons of food in front of different seats.

"It's no problem, the sofa looks comfy!" I called back. Ellie was still a new member to our group so I'm sure she would be thankful for the personal space. I know Dean has trust issues and isn't sure whether or not these girls are safe, but I just feel like there's something familiar about them and they've not given us any reason to not trust them so far. 

"Ok, but remember that the offer is there. Come get some food." I smiled at Emma as she kept the offer open then watched as she opened the boxes, making sure me and Ellie had enough food before she sat down and got her own. What on Earth did I do to deserve such a beautiful woman as a friend? We all fell quiet as we dug into our food, the room filled with the sounds of satisfied munching for a while until my phone rang.

"Hey Dean. Ugh, gimme a sec" I got up and took the call in the hallway. "Yeah go ahead."

"Sammy, I've done something I wish I hadn't." Dean continued over the phone. I rolled my eyes at my brother's confession. Surely it would have taken him longer than this.

"Really, you've made a move on Charlie already?" He just can't keep it in his pants. Jerk.

"What? No! Oh hell no. It's worse than that!" What the hell Dean, what have you done?

"You've... killed her?" I was only taunting him, but there was something deep down inside me that was just a little serious.

"Listen, I wanted to know more about her and you know that jacket that she wears with all the stuff in the pockets?" He voice sped up and he sounded a little flustered. I could hear the sound of the Impala starting up in the background.

"Yeah?" I knew what what he was talking about. We'd seen Charlie rummaging in those pockets a few times, and we'd heard what sounded like a whole heap of junk rattling around. 

"I kinda went through the pockets and found something." Ok, that wasn't much of a revelation, if I was left alone with that jacket, I'd probably have done the same. 

"Ugh, ok ok, that's not too bad. What did you find?" Just spit it out Dean...

"I found a picture. A freaking naked picture. Of her and her boyfriend." I laughed at him. Kinda serves him right to be honest, I was just glad it was him that found it and not me. "You don't get it Sammy! Cas is in the picture! The boyfriend is Cas!" I stopped laughing, stunned into silence for a hot minute.

"What? Are you sure?" 

"Of course I'm sure, Sammy." He barked back at me. "Charlie and future Cas seem to be a thing, a very naked thing."

"So, are you going to confront her about it? Where's the picture now?"

"I put it back. I dunno, It's kind of awkward. 'Oh hey, Charlie can I talk to you about your naked picture?' No thanks." I heard Dean exhale.

"Well, maybe this is a good thing. I mean, if both the twins are friends with future you, and now we now Charlie and future Cas are, uh, very close, it must mean they're more trustworthy than we've given them credit for." 

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Alright, I gotta go Sammy."

"Ok, see you later Dean."

I went back into the hotel room and found Emma and Ellie still eating and talking. Emma saw me come back and instantly asked if everything was ok, I assured her it's all fine, but  I wondered if I should tell her what Dean found. I couldn't tell her right now with Ellie around, but it was something I'd have to think about later. Still, this was a good opportunity to see what Ellie knew. 

"So, tell us more about you and your sister." I smiled at Ellie. 

"Um, well, what do you want to know?" She asked back as she took a mouthful of soda. 

"Is it just you and Charlie or do you have other family around?" She thought about my question for a while before answering, clearly trying to figure what would be safe information to share.

"There's a group of us that stick together. We're mainly just a bunch of stragglers that just found each other and wont let go. There's me and Charlie, Cas and uh uhhm Dean." She swallowed but I caught that she almost wanted to say something else instead of Dean's name. "Then it's just a bunch of weirdos mainly." 

"What about us?" Emma voice sounded a little solemn as she had noticed that our names were missing. Ellie looked at us, she was trying to keep a poker face but I didn't miss the way she swallowed and the brief flash of something on her face. Was that fear or sadness?

"Well I can't say too much. Emma, you are there but not with our group. I don't think I should say more." She looked down at where she was pushing her food around with her fork. She still hadn't mentioned me.

"Well, that's why you're here." I offered as a counter, she looked up at me. "To change the future?" She considered my words carefully before giving me a cute, lopsided smile and nodding.

"What about boyfriends?" Emma changed the subject, unknowingly getting right to the question I wanted to ask.

"Yeah, Charlie has a boyfriend." She rolls her eyes and takes another mouthful of her meal.

"Oh? Does he have a name? How long have they been together?" Emma is a natural at this.

"Yes, he does have a name. One that I can't give just now. They've been together quite a while." 

"Are they serious?" I ask.

"Yeah, they are. It's really mushy and you can never approach their sleeping area after dark." She laughs. "I'd say they're at it like rabbits, but they make rabbits look celibate!"

I coughed suddenly but passed it off as food going the wrong way. I could not imagine Cas being like that. Emma saw an opening and took it, steering the conversation away from Charlie.

"What about yourself? Anyone special?"

"No. Well, yes." She corrected herself, a brief look of confusion passing her face. "It's kinda complicated, the future isn't really the ideal place for romance, Charlie's lucky. There's someone I'm interested in and we've kissed but it's really hard to pin her down and really talk about it, you know?"

"Her?" Emma asked. "Sorry, I just realised I asked about boyfriends, I didn't mean to assume that." 

"It's ok!" Ellie laughed and Emma looked relieved.

"Well, it happened for your sister, so there's hope." Emma suddenly looked up at me a look of horror on her face. "Oh, I just realised...."

"Yeah." Ellie nodded. "We don't have that future to go back to."

"I'm so sorry, Ellie. Sometimes my mouth speaks before my brain thinks." She reached over and took Ellie's hand. Ellie looked upset and stared down at where Emma touched her hand. After a moment she looked up and glanced between us.

"Well, being here has brought us opportunities we don't have in the future, so it's not all bad."

We were quiet for a little while, then Ellie began asking us questions, what are favourite movies were, what music we liked and such, so we spent a few hours talking and laughing as we relived funny stories from our past, before we decided it was time to call it a night. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was a scream that awoke me, a female, panicked shriek that pierced the night and made me jump up from the sofa I was sleeping on, and grab my gun. The light to the room was switched on and I whirled around to see Ellie standing in the doorway to her room, a knife in her hand.

"What's going on?" She asked, sleepy but ready for a fight. Another scream cut her off, it was coming from Emma's room. I recognised the scream and lowered my gun, crossing the room to Emma's door and looking inside. She was there, tossing and turning in her sheets and calling out, still asleep and trapped in the middle of one of her nightmares.

"It's ok, Ellie. Emma's having a nightmare. I'll take care of her, you just go back to bed." She looked at me for a moment then nodded, telling me to come get her if I needed her and went back into her room. I put my gun on the dresser in Emma's room and went to her bed, kneeling down next to her and putting my hands gently on her shoulders, shaking her softly.

"Emma, it's Sam. You're having a bad dream, wake up." She came awake with a start, shocked to see me. It took her a couple of breaths before she realised where she was and then she fisted her hands in my t-shirt, pulling me close and cried. I brought her into my lap to hug her and stroke her hair while I whispered soothing words of comfort to her. 

"I'm so sorry Sam, I keep having these horrible dreams about when I was taken." She finally stopped crying but her breathing was still not quite under control. I gripped her face in my hands and looked her in the eye

"It's ok, you went through something absolutely horrible, it's completely understandable. I'm here for you, whatever you need, I'm here." She pulled away from me.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Wash my face." She mumbled and got up. I waited for her on the bed, wanting to make sure she was ok before letting her sleep again. When she came back  I could see the hair around her face was slightly damp. I got up and held my hand out to her. 

"You wanna try and sleep again?" She nodded and took my hand as I guided her back to the bed. When she was lying down, she grabbed my arm.

"Will you stay with me, Sam?" She pushed back the sheet, showing me that she wanted me in the bed with her. 

"Of course." I smiled and got into bed with her. I lay on my side with my arm out in front of me and she curled up against me. I kissed her head and gently stroked her hair as I listened to her breathing slow as she drifted off to sleep. Soon after I also fell asleep with her warmth pressed against me and the faint smell of coconut drifting from her hair.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Crowley-**

He appeared in a small hotel bedroom, only marginally better than the motel rooms that the Winchesters usually stayed in. There wasn't much to this room, a couple of small framed pictures on the walls that he ignored, drab looking wallpaper that was peeling in places, and a single window with the curtains still open. There was a double bed underneath the window and he scowled when he took in the sight of the couple in the bed. He'd popped in to check up on Emma, despite their parting he still could not get her off his mind, he was still completely infatuated with her. 

Although he had thrown his every fibre into righting hell and getting his demons under control, he still found time to brood upon his failed relationship. He wished that he had taken things slower and thought about what he was saying before he said it. It was only when he dramatically teleported away from her that he realised she was hurting deeply. She had been through so much and all the men that she had slept with were a way of trying to replace the pain with something else. When she had admitted to him that she had slept with countless different men and robbed them, he had thought that she was trying to hurt him. Hell, she probably thought that she was trying to hurt him too. But Crowley was hundreds of years old and had a vast wealth of experience manipulating humans and playing on their emotions. He knew their motivations better than they did and when it came to Emma, he had gotten so close to her that he should have known better. She wasn't trying to hurt him, she was trying to push him away because that's what she thought she deserved. She was punishing herself, not him.

Instead, like an idiot, he had let his first instinct take over and he'd gone with the initial anger, told her she was a whore and that they were over. Now that he'd had time to think about it, he didn't care about the men. He didn't care that she had been pregnant and didn't know where the baby was. If he was honest with himself, which he was now able to do as he had gotten his anger under control, Emma hadn't done a single thing wrong. It was just typical human instinct to try and run from her feelings, to try to punish herself. He had acted horribly towards her, the only woman who had ever truly loved him, the only woman who had made him feel alive long after he had died. But now here she was in bed with none other than Sam Fucking Winchester. 

He teleported into the main room of the hotel and began to look around. There were notes on the table about some form of crystal. He recognised it immediately, it was supposed to help gain insight into lost memories, which explained what they were doing here. He made the decision there and then that he was going to get that crystal first. He'd just send a couple of his demons in tomorrow and have them pick it up. He glanced around the room, taking in two other doors. One was wide opened and showed the bathroom and the other was shut completely. Crowley figured that was where Dean was. If Dean was in there did this mean that Sam and Emma were an official couple now? His lip twitched in a grimace at the thought. Looking down at a chair in front of him, he saw a small, black leather jacket and he placed a hand on it, feeling the smooth material before picking it up and bringing it to his nose, inhaling the scent. He stopped suddenly and scowled at the jacket. He knew Emma's scent, the coconut shampoo and strawberry shower gels she used, her vanilla perfume and the way her pheromones left what could only be described as the exact smell of warm sunshine on a lazy afternoon. This jacket had none of that. This jacket smelled like bubblegum and flowers that only bloomed at night. It was completely foreign and he discarded the offending object back onto the chair. He saw another jacket and went to that one, he didn't need to pick it up as he smelled Emma's unique smell coming from it immediately. Though it did pose the question, if this one was Emma's jacket, whose was the other one? It was much too small and feminine for either of the Winchester brothers.

He looked towards the closed room and made the snap decision to take a peek. Teleporting inside, he found a room that was the mirror image of the one that Emma occupied and there was a female curled up on her side with the covers wrapped tightly around her, a knife on the bedside table. He huffed to himself as he thought of the last time he was snooping on a guest of the Winchesters and figured he didn't need that trouble again, and promptly disappeared.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Dean, Cas and Charlie's mission

**-Charlie-**

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I sang as I bounded down the stairs, the tapping at the door not relenting as I knew they couldn't hear me on the other side.

"Hi!" I pulled the door open and vaguely recognised the redheaded lady on the other side.

"Hey you, it's me, Adele, from yesterday at the store." She was bouncing a tiny baby on her hip as she greeted me, eagle eyes taking in me, my outfit and then as much of the inside of the house as she could see from the door step.

"Oh, of course I remember you. Hi Adele! Would you like to come in?" I mimicked Adele's high pitched voice and plastered the biggest smile I could manage across my face, instantly settling into friendly neighbour mode. Adele stepped over the threshold, the baby cooing in her arms.

"Awwww, who's the little one?" I led Adele into the living room and took a seat on the sofa, Adele sat down next to me and kissed her baby. 

"This little man is Oscar, he's my miracle baby." She had a huge grin on her face.

"Oh he's so adorable, may I?" I held my arms out, asking to hold Oscar. 

"Of course of course!" Adele passed Oscar to me and I bounced the baby on my knees, making nonsense sounds and funny faces at him as he stared back at me with huge, curious blue eyes.

"Travis and I were trying for Oscar since the day we married three years ago. We nearly gave up hope and then along he comes!"

"Hey, better late than never. And I'm sure he was worth waiting for, aren't you cutie pie?" Oscar simply gurgled at me, not having a clue what the adults were saying.

"You're absolutely right. What about you and your husband, err, Cal?"

"Cas. It's European, his parents were fascinated with different cultures." Show time. I sighed and tried to look sad with an air of hopelessness. "No, we don't have any children. We want them of course, but...." I trailed off as Oscar began to cry. Just my luck, I've held very few babies in my time and they all hated me instantly.

"Oh don't mind him, he's a little fussy as it's almost nap time." Adele took him back to hold him against her shoulder and he settled a little. "How come no little ones then?"

"Well same as you, we've been trying but it's just not happening." I began to pick at my nails, trying to show that this was an incredibly sore subject.

"Well, don't you worry, hun, I'm sure your little one is just waiting for the perfect moment. Anyway, I came here because Marcy and Chad down the street just got a pool put in and they're having a barbecue tonight. I talked to them and we've agreed that it would be the perfect opportunity for you two to meet the whole neighbourhood. Because you're new you don't need to bring anything this time, just yourselves and your swimsuits."

"Oh, umm, I'll have to talk to Cas about it..."

"Nonsense, hun, you tell that man of yours that you're both coming and we'll see you there. I better go get Oscar settled or he is going to be one grumpy young man for the sitter tonight!" She got up from the sofa and headed back towards the door.

"Ok, Adele, We will absolutely be there."  I put on a big smile and showed her out. Cas was just pulling up in the driveway after having been with Dean for the morning to discuss the case.

"Oh hi there Cas! See you tonight!" Adele sang as she skipped past him and crossed the street to her house.

"Tonight?" He stepped up to the door and kissed me briefly on the lips.

"Cas!" I was shocked at how bold he was, he simply tilted his head and looked confused.

"I'm sorry, I thought we were supposed to be a married couple here?" I looked down and felt my face redden a little. "And after what we did yesterday, I thought we were beyond trying to protect the timeline." 

I pulled him inside and closed the door but when I turned to face him he pressed me against the door and took my face in both of his hands and kissed me deeply, taking my breath away.

"If you like we can keep this a secret from Dean and the others, but I would like to continue this relationship with you." He said to me as he pulled away. I looked up at him, considering his words carefully and I felt a huge smile spread across my face.

"Well, this is going to be incredibly confusing, but I can't say no." I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. My heart fluttered in my chest and a feeling of contentedness washed over me, like what we were doing was right. 

"What did our neighbour mean about tonight?" Cas pulled away and smiled at me. I told him about Adele's visit, making sure to say that I'd already planted the seed about not being able to conceive, and about tonight's barbecue.

"So, we'll need to head back to that store get some suitable clothes for a pool party, but I think that gives us a couple of hours before we need to be anywhere, right?

"Yes, that's right." Cas smiled at me, but I could tell he didn't really understand what I meant. I grabbed his hand and began tugging him upstairs, watching as his mouth made a small 'O' as the penny dropped.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that evening Cas and I were socialising with a small group of suburban couples by the pool in Marcie and Chad's back yard. I had been instantly accosted by a tipsy gaggle of giggling housewives and Cas was assigned barbecue duty with the other husbands. When I looked over to him I saw he was intensely fascinated by meat patties that were quickly browning on the grill. I laughed to myself and turned my attention back to the conversation of the women.

"I saw that!" Adele chirped at me, pointing her martini glass at me.

"Huh? Saw what?" I asked innocently.

"You looking at Cas. You're still in the honeymoon phases aren't you?" I nodded. "I wish Travis looked at me like that still. But, three years and one baby, the man's got the attention span of a goldfish." The group all laughed at Travis's expense. 

"Honey! Honey! Watch the pool!" Marcy squeaked in a shrill voice at her husband, Chad, as a toddler was running around dangerously close to the pool. It was Marcy and Chad's daughter Abigail, another one of the miracle babies of the neighbourhood. They had apparently not been able to get a sitter of their own for the evening and they had refused Adele's offer to leave her with Oscar's sitter. Chad allowed Marcy to drink with her gal pals and he promised to watch the baby while manning the barbecue. 

"She's adorable." I hummed as I watched Chad scoop up his daughter, only to have her squeal and giggle at her father's affection. 

"Thanks! She's a real handful but we're so glad to have her. What about you, any plans for kids of your own?" Marcy enquired and Adele slapped at her arm with a hushed whisper, trying to warn her away from the subject.

"No it's ok, you've all been so lovely to me this evening I can trust you not to tell Cas I've been talking about it." I played at looking sheepish and saw all faces turn to me with sudden interest. "Cas and I really want to have children but we've been having trouble actually conceiving. We've been to the doctor and he says that we've both got issues that means it's going to be pretty much impossible for us to get pregnant." 

I received a chorus of 'Oh honey' from the women around me.

"Yeah, I know right." I huffed back at them and gave an awkward laugh. "We've thought about other options, you know, but IVF is so expensive and adoption, well, I feel bad for saying it but I really want to be pregnant, I want to feel my own baby growing."

"I know exactly what you mean. Chad and I had difficulty too, we thought it wasn't going to happen for us but then, bam! Abigail." Marcy offered her comfort as she stroked my arm.

"That's right, and you already know about me and Travis. Truth is, this neighbourhood is magical." Adele boasted confidently. Marcy tried to slyly nudge her friend as if warning her from saying too much. I pretended not to see and went ahead with my story.

"Umm, actually I kind of know. At this stage we're kinda open to anything, and one day Cas found an article in the paper about this place. We figured that this is either the most laid back and relaxed place on the planet or there's something in the water. Plus, now that my parents have retired to Florida, Cas and I were free to go wherever we wanted, so here we are!"

"Oh my god, Abby!" One of the women whose name I forgot suddenly screamed and we all turned to the pool just in time to see the toddler fall into the water and go under. The women began shrieking and the men just looked baffled. My experience and training as a hunter kicked in and I immediately leapt into action, jumping up from the sun lounger and bolting across the back yard, diving head first into the pool. I swam the short distance to where the little girl had gone under and pulled her up to the surface, pushed her onto the paved ground and pulled myself out next to her. I flicked my hair back from my face and looked the girl over, but she wasn't breathing. I was vaguely aware of the group closing in around me and someone was shrieking and crying. I tilted Abigail's head back, covered her nose and blew into her mouth, watching for her chest rising before switching to chest compressions with two fingers. It seemed like an agonisingly long time but I'd only gotten through a few compressions when the toddler finally spluttered and spat up water then began to cry. 

Marcy and Chad thumped down on the ground next to me, crying and hugging their little girl. I told them to take her to a hospital and get her checked out as soon as possible and let them have their moment. Adele caught me as I tried to walk away, pulling me into a crushing hug.

"That was amazing, Charlie, you saved Abby's life."

"Umm yeah, I had a part time job as as a lifeguard when I was in high school." I quickly made up the story on the spot. "I'm just happy she's ok, Marcy and Chad are really nice and they do not deserve to lose their angel." 

Cas caught up with me and we decided to call it a night. We headed back up the street to the house and I grabbed a towel to dry off as I was still soaking wet. Cas commended me on my actions as he hugged me, the hug turning into a kiss and the kiss turning into a very good night.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning I was out jogging as a way to have a good look around the neighbourhood. On my way back I saw Marcy walking up the driveway to our house, so I jogged up and said hello. 

"Charlie, hi." She seemed solemn but she had a genuine smile on her face. "I just wanted to stop by and thank you for last night."

"Oh, Marcy you didn't have to, really, I would have done it for anyone."

"No Charlie, really, it took us so much, cost us so much to have that little girl in our life, I can't even think what could have happened if you weren't there."

I wondered at her words, what cost she and Chad could have paid for them to fall pregnant, but she continued on.

"I was thinking about what you were saying last night, about you're having trouble having a baby of your own. Well, please don't tell anyone, but there's this woman in town, she has a florist shop there and she helped Chad and I out when we were told we couldn't have children." She handed me a business card of the florist she spoke about.

"A florist?" I looked confused as I took the card. Marcy shifted slightly and looked awkward, not really sure how to explain. "Oh, do you mean like some of that new age alternative medicine stuff?"

"Yeah," Marcy laughed. "Something like that. Listen, I've got to get back. Chad and I are spending the day with Abby, I really don't want her out of my sight for very long."

"Of course, Marcy. Give her my love!" I watched her walk down the driveway and out towards her house before I went inside.

"You're back." Cas saw me come into the living room. 

"I think Marcy just gave us exactly what we're looking for. Can you call Dean and tell him to come over? I'm going to go get changed."

I went upstairs and had a shower, washing off the sweat of jogging in the morning sun. After a refreshing luke warm shower, I headed into the bedroom and changed into my jeans and a t-shirt and put on my signature kohl eyeliner and a lipstick, I went for a lilac this time. I decided it was time to head downstairs as I heard the sound of the back door and male voices downstairs. Dean was staying in a motel in town so it didn't take him that long to get here.

"Hey Dean!" I smiled happily at him as I entered the kitchen where he and Cas were talking. 

"What's this I hear about you saving a kid's life?" He smiled as he lounged back in the chair, if I wasn't mistaken I could swear he looked proud. 

"Um yeah, one of the neighbours, her daughter fell into the pool last night and I guess I just got there first."

"Don't down play it, you did good!"

"You're proud of me?" I could almost feel my own eyes twinkling as I smiled at him.

"Hell yeah, we're all on the same team, right?" I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face.

"Anyway, it was lucky that I did that, cos the kid's mum, Marcy, told me that she was having trouble conceiving and the kid is one of these miracle children. Marcy just caught me as I was coming back from a jog earlier and she gave the details of the person who helped her conceive." Dean's mouth fell open slightly and his eyebrows raised as he took in my good news. Cas simply looked on with a smile on his face. I pulled the card out of my pocket and handed it to him. "Some florist who's into some kind of alternative medicine." 

"Nice. Keep this up and we'll be keeping you around!" Dean laughed as he took the card. 

"So, who wants to go buy some flowers?" I asked and got up. "C'mon, the sooner this is over then the sooner I get to see my sister again." 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Cas and I entered the florist first, still playing the happily married couple as we looked around at all the various plants and flowers in the shop. An older lady with long flowing grey hair greeted us and came over to see if we needed help. I pulled the business card from my pocket and told her we'd just moved into the neighbourhood and I'd made friends with Marcy who sent me here because we may be able to get some help.

"Ah, I see. Would you like to follow me into the back room? We can discuss this privately." Cas and I followed her through to a small room where there was an array of trinkets, drying flowers and herbs hanging from every wall, jars of prepared herbs and the like. 

"Take a seat and we can discuss the terms." She indicated a small table in the centre of the room. There was a small copper bowl with what looked like small animal bones and various crystals inside. 

"Terms?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Yes dear, this kind of work is very extensive and I can't very well be offering it for free."

"Oh, of course. We'll pay anything. How much do you want?" I offered back.

"Oh no dear, I don't deal in cash. All I ask is a simple favour."

"A favour?"

"Yes dear, I'll help you to have a child, but when that child comes of age, I'll need them to do something for me."

"Do what?" I was so shocked I dropped the innocent individual act and my voice came across slightly dangerous.

"That's none of your concern. You and our family wont be harmed. It's a small price to pay for the blessing I can bestow upon you."

"What do you get out of it, witch?" Dean came into the room, a gun pointed at the witch.

"Hunters!" She hissed at his appearance and began to chant some kind of spell. I reacted as fast as I could, pulling a small knife from my boot and leaping over the table to bury it in her neck, cutting off her words. She fell to the floor as, a choking, gurgling sound coming from her mouth. Dean stepped around the table and shot her in the head and she fell still. I stood and stared at her where she had fallen, the red blood running from the hole in her forehead.

"Charlie, can you find what we're looking for?" Dean's words cut through to me, bringing me back to the present. I began rummaging around the small room, before I found a small jar hidden at the back of a shelf, exactly the thing we needed.

"Got it!" I called.

"Well, chalk this one up to a win!" Dean sang.


	8. Eight

**-Emma-**

I awoke feeling rested for once. I was groggy and it took me a second to come around properly, but I was aware of a hand resting on my hip. After a short pause, I remembered having a nightmare and asking Sam to stay with me for the night. I turned just a little so I could look over my shoulder at him as he slumbered peacefully. His mouth was open slightly and there was a little moisture on his lower lip. I couldn’t stop my giggle, and the sound of my laugh and the wiggle of my shoulders disturbed him. 

“Hey. You drooling on me there?” I shook my shoulders some more to rouse him from his sleep.

"Wuh?” The noise was all he could reply as he took his hand off my hip and wiped his mouth. I laughed out loud and he brought his hand back over my hip and around to my stomach so he could pull me into a hug. I laid back down to enjoy his warmth. 

“Did you sleep ok? No more nightmares?” His voice was right in my ear as he nuzzled against my neck. 

“If I had any dreams at all, I don't remember them. That was the best sleep I’ve had in a while.” Shifting my hips, I was suddenly aware of something hard pressed against my ass. Sam coughed and mumbled that he was sorry as he let me go and pushed away from me, sitting up at the edge of the bed. I turned over, laying on my back and looking up at him from the pillow, my brow furrowed for a second before I realised what I had just felt, my eyes went wide for a second before I caught myself and laughed out loud at him. 

"Hey, it's not funny, it's hard work being a guy!" He complained as his face reddened, though there was a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yeah,  _hard_ work." I teased as he looked away in embarrassment. I let out a small sigh as I looked at him and memories began to play in my mind, the time Sam kissed me after I discovered my powers, how supportive and loving he has been to me consistently, all the hand holding, hugging, kissing and now sleeping in the same bed. I had to wonder what I was doing, acting this way with him. Was I playing games with him? Was I leading him on? 

"Sam," I called his name as I rose to a kneeling position and faced him. "What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You. Me. Us. You still have feelings for me, don't you?"

"I, uh, well," Sam stuttered, not entirely sure how to respond. I put a hand on his shoulder, turning him to look at me. He sighed deeply before finally looking me in the eye. "Yeah. I do. What about you?"

I looked at him in surprise at his question. "What?"

"Come on, Emma. Be honest with me. You're far more physical with me than you are with Dean, you let me hug you and hold your hand, you asked me to sleep in your bed. What did you feel when you woke up and realised I was here?"

"Well, I certainly felt something!" I laughed at him, avoiding the question.

"Emma. Seriously." He looked at me with those big, hazel puppy dog eyes, his expression imploring me to search deep within myself. I shuffled closer to him and took one of his hands, slowly entwining my fingers with his. It was time to be honest, both with myself and with him.

"Yeah Sam, I do have feelings for you. I think I have for a long time now." 

I reached over and took his face in my free hand, pulling him towards me into a kiss. I felt incredibly nervous at first, my hand trembling slightly as I was scared whether or not this was the right thing to do. We had so much between us and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But I had to wonder, were we ever just friends or was there always something more? I parted my lips slightly and ever so gently sucked at his bottom lip. He responded by parting his own lips and his tongue softly caressed against my top lip. My worries faded away as the kiss felt natural and it felt right. Before we lost ourselves in each others lips, I broke off and pushed him down on the bed gently, until he was laying down again and I straddled his lap and leaned down to continue kissing him while his huge hands took hold of my waist just underneath the tank top I wore, the warmth sending tingles across my skin. The heat caused me to break apart the kiss, suddenly feeling clearer and more certain of what I wanted than I had in a long time. There was a mad scramble as I began pulling his shirt off as he pulled off my tank top. He was panting when he placed his hands on my chest and gently caressed every inch of exposed flesh. I moaned, then went to pull off the joggers he wore to sleep in. He wasn't wearing underwear and once I tossed the clothing onto the floor I sat back and took in the sight of him, completely naked beneath me; soft flesh with firm muscle underneath, his sizeable member hard and exposed to the air. 

Sam watched me looking him over for a moment before he flipped us over, pinning me beneath him and trailing hot, wet kisses over my neck, my chest, my stomach. He stopped and looked me in the eye as he dragged my shorts down my legs and tossed then over to join his joggers on the floor, then sat back to admire me. I lay on the bed, one foot planted either side of Sam as he kneeled between my legs, holding them open. After a few intense moments of feeling gloriously exposed, he leaned forward to rest some of his weight on top of me, holding himself up on one arm as his other hand caressed my cheek. He brought his hand down and placed it on the side of my neck, the full span of his fingers resting right across my throat as he kissed me deeply, before slipping his hand down between us and pushed his cock into me. He was large and I let my head fall back, letting out a satisfied groan as I felt myself stretch open around him as he eased himself deep inside. He buried his full length all the way into me with ease, my core wet and slick as our passionate kissing had me anticipating this moment. 

"You ok?" He whispered down at me and I nodded, then tilted my hips causing him to move inside me. He got the hint and pulled back out most of the way before leaning down to kiss me, his shaggy hair falling down around us. He began to move his hips slowly, every push and pull causing a fire to burn deep within me. He made love to me passionately, making sure to lavish kisses on my mouth, my cheeks, my jaw and my neck, gradually becoming more and more desperate as we panted in unison. Sam shifted his weight ever so slightly to one side, creating an opening for him to slip a large hand down my side and find my clit with his calloused thumb, where he began rubbing without any particular rhythm. His every few breaths turned into a throaty moan as he continued thrusting into me and rubbing at my sensitive nerve bundle, my own gasping coming with squeaks of pleasure as I was edging closer and closer to release. 

I grabbed at the tops of Sam's shoulders firmly and thrust my hips upwards as I reached my peak and I sang my orgasm out loud. It was a blinding moment of pure bliss as Sam kept up his pace. He removed his thumb and grabbed my hip to hold me firmly as his thrusting increased in intensity and he soon reached his own climax, a long drawn out throaty groan and his throbbing cock alerting me he had found his own moment of bliss.

We lay in bed for a little while longer, Sam next to me, hugging me close as we allowed our lips to mingle with one another's in lazy, delicious kisses. 

"Finally." He sighed as he pressed his forehead against mine and I smiled.

A timid tap at the door brought us back to the present and I hopped out of bed, quickly finding some clothes and dressing before opening the door a crack. Ellie was on the other side, she stood a few steps away and was looking anywhere but directly at me. I could see the slight hint of a blush on her face and I realised that she must have heard us. 

"Hey Ellie, everything ok?"

"Um, yeah, I just wanted to know if you guys were, um, up. I found something about the crystal."

"Oh, of course" We'll be out in a second." She smiled and shuffled away to the table in the main room and I closed the door, turning back to Sam.

"I think she heard us." He simply laughed as he got out of bed and retrieved his joggers and t-shirt. 

"Do you want first shower?" He asked me as he pulled me into an embrace and hunched down to kiss me. I nodded, broke off the embrace then grabbed my bag and went through the main area and into the bathroom to get ready. 

__________________________________________________

 

Ellie had found a lead on where the crystal was supposedly being stored by a crazy old collector who had passed away recently. It was a large storage facility with multiple units and he had been paying for a few years at a time so his lock up hadn't been cleared out yet. I'd always thought these lock up were supposed to be really small, but this one was easily the size of my old studio apartment. There were boxes and crates absolutely everywhere, with some shelves up against the walls with books and other trinkets around. Castiel had given us a verbal description of what the crystal looked like, it's size, shape and colour, but still it seemed like it was going to take some time before we would find it. 

Sam was was making a brief sweep of the lock up to survey the layout and look for any initial signs of where the more valuable items may be held. He had reached the back of the room and there was a floor to ceiling stack of crates that blocked off the rear corner. He looked down briefly to grab his flash light and stepped around the boxes. Both Ellie and I were still near the entrance, looking at various trinkets on display on some shelves when we heard Sam shout followed by a crash. Snapping our attention to the rear wall, we saw Sam being knocked backwards off his feet and into a stack of books where he lay groaning. A demon stepped into our sight, an angel blade in his hand as he smiled down on Sam. He hadn't noticed us at first and I immediately hit him in the chest with an energy ball, causing him to stiffen as a light flashed in from his mouth, nose and eyes, then he fell to the floor, dead.

Another demon, a female, came into the lock up behind us, shoving Ellie further into the room but Ellie quickly recovered and jumped into action, cartwheeling to the back of the room and grabbing the discarded angel blade. By the time I brought another energy ball to my palm, Ellie had thrown the angel blade through the air and it landed all the way to the hilt in the demon’s chest, killing her. I looked at Ellie, surprised by her perfect aim as I shook off my energy ball and mouthed a quick 'wow'. She offered me a small smile and a shrug then we were interrupted by Sam's groan in pain on the floor. I ran to him and I could see he had been stabbed in the abdomen, too much blood flowing and pooling onto the floor.

"Oh my God, Sam, no!" He was panting, his hands covered in blood where he had tried to stem the flow. Tears welled in my eyes as I realised that the wound was deep and it was bleeding it too quick. 

"Emma!" Ellie shrieked at me she dropped to her knees next to him. "Heal him!"

"What?" I looked at her in confusion. 

"I know you've got your powers I just saw you using them, heal him!"

"I can't heal!"

"Yes you can, you've got a double dose of angel grace, I've seen you do it!" I looked at her dumbfounded for a second before I realised what she was telling me.

"I don't know how!" My tears fell freely as I turned back towards Sam, his face was going pale and he didn't seem to be registering what we were saying anymore.

"Hold your hands over the wound." Ellie placed Sam's head on her knees and held him still, freeing me to do what she was telling me to. I placed my hands over his wound and looked at her expectantly. "Ok, now feel your power, bring it to your hands and picture the wound coming together."

I took a breath and closed my eyes, feeling my power surge within me. I opened my eyes but he wasn't healed. 

"It's not working, I can't do it!"

"Yes you can! Concentrate, just take a deep breath and think about what he means to you.”

I tried to relax, forcing my shoulders to drop into a more neutral position, as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I thought about the man beneath me now bleeding all over the floor. I thought about how we woke up together this morning, how easy he made it to smile and to laugh. I felt it deep in my stomach, it was like butterflies but they were made of flames and electricity at the same time. The feeling began to flare in the palms of my hands and as I opened my eyes, I saw a glow, soft at first but beginning to brighten as the sight increased my confidence. It was similar to what I saw when Cas healed people, except this glow was the same amethyst colour as the energy balls I could create, the same shade as the irises of my eyes. 

Sam coughed underneath me and began to move. I looked up to his face and saw colour returning to his face as he panted and looked between my face and my hands, confused as to what was going on. The light in my hands faded out and I sat back n my heels, grasping Sam’s shirt and lifting it up to check his injury, only to find there was only blood and no wound.  

 “Oh my God, are you ok?” I gasped through my tears. Sam looked up at me, shocked, and nodded. “I thought I was losing you!”

“You healed me?” He asked, still laying the floor. I looked down at my hands briefly, awed at my own power and nodded. Sam responded by pulling me down into a huge hug. I placed kisses all over his face before finally catching his mouth and kissing him deeply for a short moment before Ellie cleared her throat. 

“Not in my lap, thank you!” I laughed as I rose from the floor, helping Ellie and then Sam get up. I caught Ellie and pulled her into a huge hug, thanking her profusely for helping me use my power. 

We spent a further hour searching the lock up, but eventually had to call it quits as we couldn’t find anything that matched what Cas had described. When we got back to the hotel, Ellie decided to go for a walk, saying she wanted to look around and enjoy a non-apocalyptic world. Sam and I got take out again and brought it back to the hotel, eating for a short while and then spending the rest of the evening in bed, but not sleeping. 


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two teams come together and muse about their separate cases. Charlie and Ellie have a small falling out and we finish with Crowley getting a step ahead of team free will.

The two teams were sitting together in the library of the bunker, talking about their missions and how they had gone. The group was now so large that they had pulled two tables together to accommodate everyone and the conversation had so many voices, so much chatter and was of such a volume that the noise filled the area and spilled off down the various hallways. The sound gave the bunker a much different atmosphere, what once had been clinically quiet was now lively, warm and buzzing with shared experiences. It had been such a long time since the bunker had seen this much activity and it was alive again, like it had awoken from hibernation.

While Emma, Sam and Ellie were a little brought down at having not retrieved their crystal, they had plenty to talk about as Sam gushed about how Emma had healed him and saved his life. Emma tried to humbly redirect the gratitude onto Ellie for having taught her what to do. 

As self-designated leader of his group, Dean spoke the longest and the loudest, with no complaints from Cas or Charlie who simply chimed in where necessary but otherwise enjoyed listening to Dean’s boasting over their success. The glass jar of a strange smelling herb stood on the table in the middle of the group, unassuming to behold but of such a significance that it may as well have been the Holy Grail. 

Charlie pulled Sam’s laptop towards her and found his Spotify programme, shifting the sounds of the library from emphatic conversation to relaxed drum beats and laid back guitar music.

”The Crystal was just a plan B, a backup. We’ve got this herb stuff so we don’t need the crystal!” Charlie enthused as Sam’s team were reluctant to awaken to her level of happiness. “I know what will put a smile on your miserable faces!”

She ran off towards the kitchen, the loud banging of cupboards opening carried over the music briefly before she returned with a bottle of tequila and a stack of shot glasses. She laid out her treasure on the table and began haphazardly pouring and sliding shots to every member, ignoring a few half-hearted protests.

”She’s right, this is a celebration.” Dean already had his shot in his hand and on its journey to his lips. “Over a year of shit and we finally got a straight up win!”

Dean drained his shot in one go, followed by Charlie. Sam simply shrugged and nudged Cas, the two drank their shots slightly slower than Dean. Emma watched, eyebrows raised and mouth agape for a second, before laughing and clinking Ellie’s glass and the girls drank together.

”You know what else we need?” Charlie jumped up from her seat and tried to pull her sister up too, but she refused. “C’mon El, dance with me!”

”No, Char I don’t want to!”

”Pfff fine!” She looked around at the group, taking in each of her potential victim’s faces with a mischievous smirk on her face before she made her decision. She skipped around the table and dragged Cas to a standing position. 

“I don’t know how to dance.” Cas objected as he was dragged to a standing postion. 

“It’s easy, Cas, in fact there’s a kind of logic I think you’ll appreciate. First, we don’t need these.” Charlie pushed Cas’s trench coat and suit jacket off and threw them over his vacated chair before going for his tie. Once the blue silk accessory was gone, Charlie pulled Cas away from the tables where she had more space and placed her hand on his abdomen. “Listen to the music with your ears, but feel the beat here and let it move your body. Bend your knees and move your hips. Watch at my feet; one two, one two.” 

She demonstrated the actions alongside her explanations and to her delight Cas followed her lead, though he was reluctant and his movements were was stiff and awkward. Charlie laughed and pulled him close, pressing her body fully up against his while one knee found its way between his legs to repeat the dance steps in close proximity. Telling him to follow her lead, she snaked her arms around his neck and Cas brought his hands forward to rest on her hips as they swayed. Charlie pulled her head back and looked Cas in the eye, smiling brightly and he smiled back allowing himself to enjoy the closeness of the moment.

”Well, if I didn’t see it with my own two eyes...” Dean exclaimed as he reached for the tequila and began refilling everyone’s glasses. 

“Charlie, can I have a word?” Ellie jumped up from her seat and grabbed Charlie’s arm, pulling her off Cas and away to the other side of the library. 

"What are you doing?" Ellie quizzed Charlie in a hushed whisper.  
"Teaching an angel to dance?" Charlie offered back.  
"Have you and Cas...? Does he know about the two of you in the future?" Ellie pinched the bridge of her nose, not in the mood to deal with Charlie's wit, but Charlie stays quiet and doesn't look Ellie in the eye. "Char?" 

  
Charlie takes a breath and exhales slowly at Ellie's pushing. "Elle, look, it's just so difficult. I mean we had to play house, pretend to be a married couple all super in love and shit."  
"Char, what did you do?"  
"Well... you know" Charlie shrugs her shoulders with her admission. Elle grabs Charlie by her shirt and shakes her as she asks her next question.  
"What. Exactly. Did. You. Do?" Ellie pauses between each word to convey severity, the sentence coming as a hiss through her clenched teeth.  
"We kissed! Alright. We kissed." Charlie is still avoiding Ellie's gaze and Ellie knows instantly that Charlie is keeping something back.  
"You idiot Charlie. Anything else." Charlie looks uncomfortable. "Charlie!"  
"We slept together. He said he wants to be with me." Charlie attempts to defend herself, though she is getting a little heated as she wishes her sister could understand the situation.  
"What the hell Charlie, what were you thinking?" Ellie hasn't let go of Charlie and is shakes her again, her voice a louder whisper and the tequila making her movements more aggressive than she would normally have them.  
"Stop shaking me Elle" Charlie's tone is threatening now.

Charlie pushes Ellie off her and Ellie looks furious. Ellie pushes Charlie, who only shoves back harder. Ellie is momentarily surprised as she sees her own hand come up and slap Charlie across the face who responds immediately by throwing a punch. The girls struggle for a couple of moments before Charlie shoves Ellie hard and throws a high kick at her sister and catches her in the face. Charlie falls to the ground and Ellie looks on in shock, her hands coming up to cover her face. Pushing her hair out of the way, Charlie looks up at Ellie, blood on the corner of her mouth and the side of her jaw reddening from the impact already.

"You bitch!" Charlie screams and gets up to resume the fight, but Sam and Dean are already there, trying to separate the pair. Dean grabs Charlie's arms. Sam stands in front of Ellie, blocking her from sight but not needing to restrain her as she realises with horror what she's done. A few curse words from Charlie prompt Ellie to try to step forward, her intention to apologise, but Sam's arm stops her so she just stands still looking at her sister struggling in Dean's restraining grip. 

"Charlie, I'm so sorry" Ellie's words are soft and laden with sincerity and regret. Tears are beginning to form in her eyes. Ellie has been with Charlie her whole life, the pair are inseparable but they have had their fights in the past. Admittedly, they can get pretty vicious, but the rule has always been "No blood, no foul". This time, Ellie has drawn blood. Inwardly, Ellie takes full responsibility for the situation, but if she had more time and less alcohol in her system she would realise that leaving everyone she knew and loved in the future and having so many secrets to keep was taking its toll on her.

"Dean let go. Let go!" Charlie was shouting at Dean and he lets her wiggle out of his grasp, but holds his hands up ready to grab her again if she makes a move towards Ellie. She doesn't look at her sister, but instead storms out of the room towards the bedrooms with a flash of a white shirt and black dress pants behind her as Cas follows her.

"Oh god what have I done?" Ellie's tears fall as she feels a tendril of panic that she's put a rift between her and the only person she truly knows. Emma steps forward and trie to comfort Ellie by putting an arm around her shoulder, the motion offering a few seconds of warmth before shame sets in. Ellie mumbles her apologies to the room and heads to the bunker's main door, saying she needs some air. 

"What the hell was that all about?" Dean asks as he watches Ellie leave the bunker.   
"I dunno, typical sibling stuff?" Dean turns back at Sam's words to find him leaning against a table, hugging Emma who is standing between his legs. "I mean, we've had fights worse than that."  
Dean looks at the couple in front of him, a look of surprise on his face. "Are you two...?" He lets his question trail off. 

Emma laughs softly at him then reaches up and kisses Sam on the lips. 

"Right. Awesome!" Dean lets a smile spread wide across his face. "I'm going to check on Charlie. Leave you two love birds to it." 

He's got a smile on his face as he walks through the bunker's hallways, heading for the bathroom first. There's a slight spring in his step as Dean muses about how he is truly happy for his little brother and Emma. It took them long enough, but they finally got there. It looks like the Crowley business might be well and truly behind them now. Emma is a great girl, Dean really does love her like a sister and he wants her to be happy, he just knows that Sammy will treat her well and protect her with his life. Not only that, but she will do the same for him. She's tough, quick on her feet and a fast thinker, she's a key member of their hunting cases and has saved their asses more than a handful of times.

___________________________________________________________________

Crowley sits on his throne, scratching his beard absentmindedly. His eyes are narrowed as he listens to the demon's story. The pleading and excuses are grating on his last nerve and he wishes the demon would just tell the story from start to finish in a straight forward way.

"So I stayed around the corner, Sire, I thought it would be best so that I could gather information for you...."  
"Enough!" Crowley finally shouts, his voice sending a dangerous wave through the air that threatens to destroy everything it touches. "You didn't get the crystal, you were too cowardice to fight, but tell me what you saw. No more excuses."

"Well, Sire, the crystal wasn't th..." Crowley's eyes burn red for a moment and the demon stops his excuse immediately with a small wimper. As Crowley's eyes flicker back to their normal chesnut brown, the demon takes a deep breath and clears his throat. 

"I thought that Hazel had killed Sam Winchester. He was bleeding out pretty badly and he wasn't fighting anymore. The blonde girl I dont know started shouting to Emma, telling her to heal him. There was a bit of an exchange between the two girls and then Emma healed him. Sire, I would have been no match for the three of them so I came back here to tell you what I had seen."

"Emma healed Sam? What do you mean by that?"

"She put her hands over his wound, there was a purple glow and then he was not injured anymore."

Crowley considered the demon's words without a trace of emotion or a hint of his inner thoughts showing on his face. The demon shuffled from foot to foot under his gaze, clearly uncomfortable and wondering what his fate would be at his King's hand. Crowley was dwelling on the news of Emma's new found power of healing when the doors to his throne room burst open and two demons came running in and towards him. They cast a quick glance at the miserable wretch shuffling in front of the King before dipping into a quick bow.

"Sire, We have news!"

Sire, we have found something!" The two demons shouted out in unison. Crowley was already agitated at their intrusion and their lack of coordination.

"Silence!" He hissed at them then considered both of their eager and waiting faces carefully before nodding to the one on the left. "You. Out with it."

"Sire, we know where the child is. If we take more demons, we can get him for you."

Crowley stood from his throne immediately. 

"Him?" It seems that Crowley has a son. 

 

 


End file.
